eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Freddysback/Nas Vs. Jay Z Who Won?
Introduction Well, since i wont be editing for a week (Lil sisters birthday, gonna be gone most the time) I'm gonna make a "Double Blog" of some sort. Well anyway, today (Tonight, depending on when your watching.) i'll be discussing The Greatest Feud Of All Time (Nas Vs. Jay Z) And an eminem one (Nick Cannon Vs. Eminem). Nas Vs. Jay Z Jays side "Ask nas he dont want it with hov" Well obviously, Jay Z was incorrect. Because nas does want it with hov. (Im referencing some Hip Hop documentary that took Jays greatest fact/ claim from Takeover and Nas's Worst/Weakest. In all seriousness. Takeover This is the first shot fired in the small but notorious beef. Although it is considered a nas diss, Mobb Deep is who its mainly aimed at. /Had a spark when you started but now your just garbage/ Fall from Top 10 to not mentioned at all/ Fact, shortly after It Was Written Nas has gotten horrible reviews, and less success (I for one think Stillmatic, and Life Is Good is better then Illmatic. Just my opinion.) /''Careers come to an end/ Only so long "Fake thugs" can pretend/'' Many people believed Takeover stuck the final nail in Nas's career coffin. ironically. Ether revived Nas's career. /So what i sampled your voice you was using it wrong/ You made it a hot line, I made it a hot song/ This line has been used so many times after this its hillarious. I for one actually agree. (This one is just based on opinion, there is no right answer.) Nas Ether The response to Takeover. Almost everyone considers tthis the track that won. In fact when you lyrically murder somone on a Diss Track most people considered you "Ethered" /With hawaiian sophie fame, kept my name in his music/ A song by Jaz O, watch the video and you'll never look at Jay the same way again. /KRS already made an album called Blueprint/ Fact. /**** Suckin Lips/ If you say Jays lips aren't big, your an idiot. /You Traded your soul for riches/ Not a reference to the "Illuminati BS" but, if somone gives me actual proof of Illuminati i will consider this a proven fact. /Your ass went from hanging with Jaz, to kane, to irv to big./ He literally ****rid people to the top. /And Eminem murdered you on your own shit/ See: Renegade The rest of the song is taking shots with homophobe lines. Conclusion In my honest opinion, This was a close tie. While Ether was more hillarious and had more facts, Jays was better produced and other stuff in that category. (Bonus, type thing) /While i was pushin' weight, Back in 88/ You was a ballerina, i got em pictures i seen ya'/ A shot at Mobb Deep, its a fact. Although, Prodigy was 6 when he was a ballerina. So it should be irrelevant. I was gonna do a Nick Cannon Vs eminem double thing on this, but i dont want to listen to Nicks songs and go on writing about it. Category:Blog posts